1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cardiovascular exercise equipment, and, more particularly, to a full mobility resistance exercise system that provides independent resistance training capabilities for each major muscle group in the body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,394, issued to Kyron C. W. Michaelson PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,617, issued to Samuel W. Rattray, Jr. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,565, issued to Igor Burdenko PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,305, issued to Jan W. Romney PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,272, issued to William T. Wilkinson PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,862, issued to Jack V. Miller PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,671, issued to Gene R. Hagerman et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,839, issued to Stanley G. Trent PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,265, issued to Horst K. Wieder et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,204, issued to Werner Dubach PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,543, issued to John H. Richardson PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,969,165, issued to Dee Turner PA1 10 full mobility resistance exercise system PA1 20 elastic cable PA1 25 rigid member PA1 27 support plate PA1 30 nylon vest PA1 40 nylon straps PA1 50 common attachment point PA1 60 adjustment hole
While several features exhibited within these references are incorporated into this invention, alone and in combination with other elements, the present invention is sufficiently different so as to make it distinguishable over the prior art.